spyro : el ultimo dragón zafiro
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: después de la derrota de malferon spyro y cynder se retiran a unos legamos bosques donde una nueva aventura los aguarda y el misterio de una raza extinta renacerá de sus cenizas
1. Chapter 1

**el ultimo dragón zafiro...**

después de la derrota de malfero spyro y cynder se retiraron al templo del dragón donde pasarían varios días en paz con la naturaleza ,pero sus vidas cambiarian esa factidica tarde de verano

en medio del bosque cynder esta dormida panza arriba esperando a que spyro trajera algo de cenar en medio del ocaso ella despierta con el ruido de su estomago preguntándose donde estaba su amigo con la comida , en medio de su sueño se revela que un gran mal se acerca a las lejanas tierras y ve como los bosques , lagos y el templo son corrompido por un poder maligno sin igual

spyro: wow no hay mucho por aqui , cynder se desilusionara mucho

en ese momento el cielo se oscurece , y un feroz viento no da tregua spyro tiene un mal presentimiento y spyro comienza a correr hasta donde estaba cynder , que se despierta de golpe y ve como estaba el cielo ,en ese momento un cazador que pasaba por allí los ve y se dirige hacia ellos

cynder :¿quien eres tu ?

cazador: solo un viejo cazador que deambula por estos parajes , en busca de la verdad

cynder: ¿que verdad ?

cazador: en busca del poder que corromperá estos bosques

cynder: ¿corromperá? ¿ a que se refiere con eso ?

cazador: ¿lo sientes verdad ? como si se tratara de tu propio cuerpo

cynder: si es cierto ¿necesitas ayuda ?

cazador :claro , seré un cazador pero soy algo viejo

cynder y el cazador se adentran en los bosques y spyro se dirige hacia ellos y se cruzan en el camino

spyro: cynder ¿quien es el ?

cynder: es un cazador que me encontré en el camino sabe quien es el responsable de que comiencen a corromper los bosques

cazador : es cierto joven drogan , los bosques comenzaron a corromperse por culpa de un árbol

cynder y spyro: ¿un árbol?

cazador si un árbol que ... cuidado!

en eso una gárgolas atacan a los dragones y al cazador pero este se defiende con flechas que atraviesan a una de las gárgolas las otras dos huyen pero antes le escupen un poderoso veneno sobre el viejo cazador y este cae al suelo casi muerto

spyro: anciano !

cazador: por favor , protejan estos bosques y a las criaturas que lo habitan

cynder toma la mano del cazador y la lame

cynder : descuida anciano lo haremos

cazador : busque a mi amigo zafiro el puede ayudarlos utilicen este orbe para encontrarlos

el cazador les entrega un collar con una joya que se iluminaba , spyro y cynder comenzaron su viaje a los bosques pero los esperaba las otras dos gárgolas spyro las vio desde el suelo pero antes de atacarlas una llamarada azul las derribo a las dos

spyro ¿quien eres tu ?

extraño : largarse de mis bosques !

spyro : no podemos tenemos que buscar a alguien

extraño: no me interesa , vallase ya de mis bosques !

ese extraño ser le lanzo una llamarada azul de advertencia , pero spyro no hizo caso y avanzo

spyro: escucha no queremos problemas solo queremos ayudar !

en ese momento ese misterioso ser sale de la oscuridad y cornea a spyro y este golpea contra un árbol

sypiro : ¿ quien es este tipo ? y ¿que especie eres ?

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**el templo del dragón ...**

después de recibir la advertencia sale de las sombras un elegante dragón azul pero sus escamas , cuernos, alas y garras eran de un azul muy especial

spyro: estoy buscando a alguien ¿quizás me puedas ayudar ?

zafiro: no gracias , largo de mi bosque o tendré que obligarte

spyro : esta bien tu ganas te derrotare y luego tendrás que hablar

zafiro: aqui no, hay muchos arboles jóvenes y criaturas que lo habitan

spyro: entonces en el campo abierto

los dragones se dirigen al campo abierto y spyro se prepara para atacar

zafiro: no quiero hacerte daño , haci que rindete no me ganaras

spyro lanza sus bolas de fuego pero zafiro las esquivas , al ver esto spyro le lanza con todas sus fuerzas una llamarada , al alzar la vista ve que zafiro no recibio ningun daño

spyro:¿como es posible ¡?

zafiro hace tropezar a spyro y lo ataca con sus garras , spyro estaba en aprietos , al tratar de liberarse zafiro lo toma del cuello mientras estaba en el suelo

zafiro : te lo advertí jamas me podras ganar

zafiro comienza a mover su mandibula y spyro ve que sus colmillos van creciendo

zafiro : ahora tu vida sera tu muerte , y yo vere como la sangre carmesí gotea desde tu cuello

en ese momento cynder aparece y utiliza su aliento de sombras , pero sin efecto , zafiro ataca a cynder con su cola que tenia cuchillas y le corta la pata delantera y luego la golpea en las costillas

spyro: cynder( tratando de zafarse )

cynder: spyro!

zafiro se detiene y lo mira fijamente y entonces pregunta

zafiro :¿ spyro ? ¿ tu nombre es spyro ?

spyro : si soy yo ,¿ me conoces ?

zafiro lo suelta y lo mira de frente

zafiro: si eh escuchado de ti pero...¿donde conseguiste el collar ?

spyro un cazador me lo dio me dijo que buscara a otro cazador llamado zafiro !

zafiro: zafiro no es un cazador !

spyro: ¿como lo sabes?

zafiro: yo soy zafiro , el ultimo guardian del templo del dragon

cynder se pone de pie pero esta mal herida

cynder: ¿como es posible que sobrevivieras al ataque de spyro y al mio

zafiro: vayámonos te tienes que curar esas heridas

llegaron a un gran castillo donde entraron y vieron grandes estatuas , hasta que salieron al patio ,zafiro le da un un pedazo de tela que tenia hierbas

zafiro: ponte le en la herida , te sanaras para mañana

cynder: ¿ y como puedo confiar en ti ? si casi nos matas a los dos

zafiro: has lo que quieras !

cyinder y spyro se recuestan pero a zafiro lo detiene un ruido muy raro

spyro: es un troll

zafiro: es un ogro !

cynder: no , es mi estomago !

spyro lo mira a zafiro y le cuenta lo sucedido

spyro: es que no comimos nada desde hoy temprano es solo eso,

zafiro se va y a los pocos minutos vuelve con unas extrañas frutas y se las entrega

spyro: ¿ que son estas frutas?

zafiro: son frutos lunares , solo crecen aqui y son muy ricos en agua

cynder se acerca a comer su fruto pero un estornudo y que su fruto

cynder: ahh no puede ser

zafiro: toma come el mio

cynder: gracias ,¿ a donde vas ?

zafiro : a dormir no puedo pensar cuando estoy cansado!

spyro: ¿ y nosotros que ?

zafiro : hagan lo que quieran , me da igual

zafiro desaparece en la noche pero spyro lo ve durmiendo el la sima de una colina

cynder: mañana sabre como el esta en todo esto

spyro: pero ahora debes dormir...

cynder: ¿confias en el ?

spyro: de algun modo ¿y tu ?

cynder: yo no ese tipo es muy engreido

ambos se terminan durmiendo pero spyro no deja de pensar en zafiro¿ que tiene ses dragon de especial?

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**el árbol de sangre...**

en medio de la noche cynder despierta y nota que spyro esta durmiendo junto a ella , pero antes de volverse a dormir escucha que unas piedras caen de lo alto de la colina , cynder se mueve con cuidado para no despertar a spyro y se asoma , camina unos pasos y se esconde en unos arbustos

cynder: es ...zafiro ?

zafiro estaba de pie con la luna de fondo y ve como sus ojos brillaban , pero el viento sacudía la melena que recorría de la punta de su cabeza hasta la punta de su cola , cynder veía como sus escamas brillaban a la luz de la luna

cynder: ¿ que es lo que vas a hacer ?

pero zafiro no se movía , mientras caía la luna zafiro se recostaba en el suelo , pero cuando el alba se asomaba cynder tenia que volver para que nadie sospeche nada

a la mañana temprano los dos se despertaron y cynder se siente como nueva

cynder: wow me siento como nueva , spyro ¿dormiste bien ?

spyro : si , pero ¿donde esta zafiro ?

los dos salen de la cueva y ven que zafiro estaba refrescándose en un lago y comiendo algo

cynder: ¿oye donde estabas?

zafiro: aquí , amanecí y empece a desayunar

spyro : ¿estas seguro?

zafiro: ¿quieren desayunar ahora?

cynder y spyro se asoman a los platos y comienzan a comer desaforada mente

zafiro : no es mucho pero al menos no morirán de hambre

cynder: mmmm ¿que clase de carne es esta ?

spyro : si , es muy suave cita

zafiro: es rata de campo...

cynder : rata ... de ... campo

spyro: mm esta deliciosa de todos modos

cynder corre al lago y comienza a beber agua con tanta rapidez que casi se ahoga

spyro: bien gracias por la comida , pero a donde nos tenemos que dirigir

cynder: tu nos dirigirás

zafiro: claro, por ahí tienen que ir por ahí

cynder y spyro comienzan a caminar pero spyro nota que zafiro va en dirección opuesta

spyro: oye vas en dirección contraria , la salida del bosque es esta

zafiro: no , es la dirección a mi templo y esa es solo la entrada al bosque

cynder: pero ¿ por que volveras ?

zafiro: porque valerius ira a buscarme al templo

spyro: ¿quien es valerius?

zafiro: es el culpable de todo esto , si tienen tiempo se los contare

cynder y spyro se sientan a escuchar la historia

zafiro: verán hace unos 500 años los dragones vivían en paz, pero una noche de luna llena nació un dragón negro como la noche con ojos azules y los padres lo llamaron valerius , cuando los ancianos vieron que la maldad crecía en el corazón de valerius y trataron de desterrar lo pero los padres se negaron , valerius hizo un pacto con un poderoso demonio para darle poderes de convertirse en un tipo de dragón invencible , un dragón espectral , un tipo de dragón que no puede ser dañado por los poderes mortales , todos trataron de detenerlo y fallaron ,pero una noche un joven dragón lo desafió y como valerius trato de usar las almas de los demás pero este joven logro derrotarlo con un amuleto , pero la diosa le concedió un poder que se podría igualar al de valerius , convirtió su cuerpo en una joya sus garras ,cuernos ,dientes y su aliento fueron capaz de desterrar a valerius a las profundidades del averno , pero la maldición de ese dragón quedo para siempre.

cynder: no creyo nada pero spyro lo miro con asombro

zafiro: ahora que valerius volvió utilizara el árbol de los espíritus para regenerar su poder

spyro: entonces hay que cortarlo ¿donde se encuentra ?

zafiro: es ese , el que esta ahí

spyro trata de cortarlo pero era muy duro y utiliza su aliento de fuego pero no logra quemar lo

spyro: ¿como soporta el fuego ? , es solo un árbol

zafiro se pode de pie y utiliza su aliento , cynder y spyro ven que el aliento va convirtiendo el árbol en una estatua de zafiro

zafiro: ahora spyro, corta el árbol

spyro corta el árbol con su cola y sus cuernos pero en medio de la celebración ,cynder se acerca a zafiro

cynder: ¿que eres tu ?¿ por que quieres enfrentar a valerius solo ?

zafiro: no es tu problema , yo me voy ustedes hagan lo que quieran

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**el mal entendido...**

cynder: escucha no es lo que parece pero , no creí por un minuto la historia que contaste

spyro : ¿de que estas hablando ? esa historia responde muchas preguntas

cynder: yo se lo que eres ... eres un asesino ,toda su especie lo era es por eso que la diosa los castigo

al escuchar esto zafiro detiene su marcha y encara a cynder

zafiro: asesino , ¿me llamas asesino a mi ?, ¿crees que no se lo que hiciste ? , ¿cuantos inocentes sacrificaste para malefor ? decenas , eh cientos o quizas miles ? ¿quien eres tu para juzgarme ?

cynder: cierra la boca , no sabes nada de mi ...

zafiro: se que seres inocentes perdieron sus vidas y tu fuiste los que los entrego y ahora la sangre de cientos de dragones estan en tus manos

al escuchar esto los ojos de cynder se llenaron de lagrimas ,por que zafiro le recordo sus pecados anteriores y no pudo evitar atacar a zafiro pero esta estaba tan molesta que ni la voz de spyro la tranquilizaba , en medio de la batalla zafiro utilizo sus garras igual que cynder pero las garras de cynder no podian cortar las duras escamas de zafiro

zafiro: no te malgaste , soy mas fuerte que tu

cynder: te matare de todos modos, ¿como te atrevez a hablarme de esa manera ?

zafiro: tu eres la que mato a los demás ,no yo

zafiro utiliza las cuchillas de su cola como tijera y atrapa el cuello de cynder y comenzó a azotarla en el suelo ,cynder trataba de zafarse pero era inutil

zafiro: te podria matar ahora pero no lo hare , si te vuelves a entrometer en mi camino te hare pedazos ¿lo entiendes niña?

cynder: nunca... me digas... niña(zafándose de la tijera de zafiro)

cynder comienza a cornear a zafiro pero este la derriba y apolla sus garras sobre la garganta de cynder

cynder: tu no entiendes las emociones

zafiro: es verdad pero eso no significa que no las tuve antes

spyro: ya terminaron de pelear ?¿ya podemos irnos ?

en ese momento en un arbol se asoma un dragon negro

valerius: valla asi que hay dragones vivos !

zafiro: valerius!, ¿que haces aqui ?

valerius: nada me entere de buena fuente que habia dragones vivos en estos bosques y vine a buscarlos

spyro: no importa buscaremos a los dragones sobrevivientes y te derrotaremos

zafiro: no hay mas dragones , nosotros tres somos los últimos !

valerius : eres muy listo para un anciano de 500 años , apropósito , la dragona negra con la que estabas peleando no se querra unir a mi

spyro se pone a gruñir y sin pensarlo ataca a valerius pero este no reacciona ante las llamas de spyro

valerius: eres fuerte joven dragon pero no eres listo jajaja

valerius se escapa al bosque y se dirigue a un pueblo ,zafiro ,spyro y cynder lo siguen pero pierden el rastro

zafiro: maldicion , tengo que encontrarlo !

spyro: espera te ayudaremos

zafiro: no quiero su ayuda y nunca la quise ahora largo de aqui

spyro : no seas tan orgulloso , nos nesecitas ,igual que te necesitamos

zafiro no dice nada y continua su camino pero cynder lo detiene

cynder: escucha dijiste que entendias los sentimientos de los demas ,

zafiro: es verdad , pero eso no quiere decir que me importen los demás

cynder: es que no escuchas , valerius te matara si vas solo

zafiro : el no9 me matara , lo derrote una vez y lo volvere a hacer

spyro: tu , ¿tu eres el dragon de la historia ?

zafiro :asi es , valerius me arrebato a todos los que una vez quize , es por eso que estoy esperando la oportunidad para matarlo y esta vez me encargare de que sufra

spyro: vengarte no te devolverá nada , la unica forma es confiando en nosotros

zafiro: si me devolvera mi hogar y me alejara de ustedes

spyro : nosotros buscamos un objetivo en comun , eso nos basta ,si nos ayudas nos iremos y nunca mas volveras a saber de nosotros

zafiro: ahhh esta bien , pero esto lo hago solo por mis bosque ,no somos compañeros ni somos amigos ,no son nada para mi

spyro : si dimelo en unos cuantos dias

los tres se adentraron en el bosque pero cynder seguia sospechando de zafiro ,este noto la mirada de cynder pero no le dio importancia

zafiro : escuchen es un viaje largo ,asi que hay que conseguir comida

spyro: hay una aldea al baja la colina , podemos recargarno ahi

zafiro abre sus escamas a la altura de las costillas y de ahi saca tres monedas de oro

zafiro : con esto conseguiremos comida

cynder: ¿como hiciste eso?

zafiro: no te importa niña ...

cynder: ya me arte te voy...

spyro la detiene y zafiro comienza a caminar

cynder: estoy arta de ese sujeto , es arrogante , orgulloso presumido e irritante es...es...

spyro: ¿como mirarte al espejo ? harian una bonita pareja jajajajaj

spyro comienza a correr riendose de cynder

cynder : oye ! eso no fue gracioso , hombres ¿quien los entiende?

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**el regreso de los titanes del inframundo **

con cada paso se acercaban al pueblo pero la desconfianza entre los dos se iba agrandando

spyro : hay esta el ultimo pueblo ,antes de entrar al valle

zafiro : asi es , recuerden que tenemos que buscar a valerius...

cynder: si claro como digas, me voy a dar una vuelta , los veré después

cynder se separa del duo y comienza a recorrer el pueblo , hay ver una vieja gitana que llevaba unas pesadas canastas que llevaba sus provisiones

cynder: ¿nesecita ayuda ?

gitana : si , por favor esto es muy pesado para una anciana sola

cynder: mmmmm entiendo , déjeme ayudarla

cynder lleva las canastas en su lomo hasta la choza de la vieja gitana ,cuando las descargo , se disponía a marcharse , pero la detiene la gitana

gitana: ¿cual es la prisa ? , ¿ no quiere beber una taza de te con esta anciana?

cynder: sera un placer

cynder se sienta y la gitana comienza a servir el te ella con gran velocidad comienza a beber de la taza

gitana: ¿quieres un pan de manzana ?

cynder: claro , es que estoy algo hambrienta

gitana: me lo imagino , esas noches en el bosque sin comida dejarían hambriento a cualquiera

cynder: ¿como sabe eso ?

gitana: por algo soy una gitana , escucha tu destino esta en una encrucijada , hay dos dragones con los que debes lidiar , uno es el que te interesa es el que dará un gran paso , el que te saca de tus casillas ...

cynder: ya se quien es ...

gitana: jajajaj si pero el es que demostrara cuanto le importan realmente

cynder: muchas gracias , pero debo irme

gitana: si el viaje a las colinas del sur es un viaje largo y muy frio...

cynder: ¿como sabe...? ¿que es esto ?

gitana : esta bufanda roja te servira mucho , ahora vete y llevale esto a spyro , a el le gustara el pan de manzana

los tres dragones se reúnen y spyro ve la bufanda que tenia cynder

spyro: ¿de donde sacaste eso ?

cynder: me la dio una vieja gitana ,¿como me queda ?

spyro : te vez hermosa... ah eh digo te ves bien , este

cynder esconde la cabeza con una sonrisa y se sonroja

spyro: oye zafiro ¿quien es el ? (cambiando de tema)

zafiro : es un mercenario de la tribu de los akama , son un grupo de poderosos brujos que curan sus heridas con carbon o barro

spyro : ¿cual es tu nombre ?

pero el brujo no dijo nada

cynder: te llamaremos blear ¿te gusta blear?

blear: yo gustar nombre , ser un honor llevar ese nombre !

zafiro: el llevara las cosas y...oh no

spyro : ¿que sucede ?

zafiro : valerius a mandado a los titanes del inframundo a derrotarnos

cynder: yo evacuare a los pobladores , y ustedes traten de retrasar su llegada !

zafiro: espero que estes preparado spyro

spyro: claro ahora somos dos

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**la caida de un titan ! y la revelacion de zafiro**

con cada latido de corazon spyro y zafiro estaban preparados para pelear con el titan

spyro: zafiro listo para pelear con este tipo

zafiro : no te confies , estos tipos son muy duros para ser golpeados

spyro y zafiro lo atacan con llamaradas pero este no sentía el efecto

spyro :no creo que el fuego la haga daño a un titan que esta hecho de lava ¿verdad ?

zafiro: wow eres el dragón mas listo con el que estoy hablando ahora

spyro : a gracias y... oh ¿estas siendo sarcástico verdad ? , oye usa tu habilidad especial para derrotarlo

zafiro : si , si quieres convertirte en una estatua de zafiro , y igual que esta gente

spyro y zafiro comenzaron a atacar con sus garras y sus colas pero era inútil el titan resistía todos los ataques ,en ese momento cynder comienza a ayudarlo con su aliento de sombras ,los tres comenzaron a exhalar las llamaradas pero el titan seguia avanzando , en ese momento el titan escupió lava, zafiro se interpuso en el camino y los cubrió con sus alas eran resistentes al calor y al fuego

zafiro: no se preocupen mis escamas son resistentes al fuego , pero ahora que la gente esta afuera del pueblo es hora de que use mi aura para derrotarlo

zafiro comenzó a brillar y con sus llamaradas que eran azules lo convirtió en una estatua spyro y cynder comenzaron a re matarlo , pero cuando el titan cayo se abrio la tierra y los tres comenzaron a caer , primero cayo zafiro , luego spyro cayo sobre el y por ultimo cynder sobre los dos

spyro : auch me rompí el ala y mi pata derecha

zafiro : eso no es el mayor de los problemas , las piedras se desintegran y nosotros caeremos

cynder: ¿tu no eres resistentes al calor y al fuego ?

zafiro : yo sobreviviría pero ustedes no aguantaran el calor !

zafiro cargo a spyro en su lomo y comenzo a escalar pero a los pocos pasos se detiene

zafiro: cynder¿te quedaras hay o que ?

cynder: no se trepar como tu o spyro ¿que hago ahora ?

zafiro baja y se pone a penzar apretado por el tiempo que la piedra no aguantara mucho

zafiro : demonios no tendre tiempo para salvar a los dos , cynder ¿alguna vez llevaste un huevo ?

cynder: si ,claro pero ¿que tiene que ver ?

zafiro :trepate y sugetate con tus garras a mis costillas

pero cynder no podia sujetarce

zafiro: usa tus dientes en mi cuello , ahora

cynder sin dudarlo clava sus dientes en el cuello de zafiro y este comienza a gritar de dolor , zafiro comenzo a escalar pero cynder tragaba la sangre de zafiro pero notaba que estaba la sangre estaba helada , cuando salen cynder lo suelta y spyro se baja , zafiro le da lo ultimo que tenia de las hierbas y comenzo a tambalearse por la perdida de sangre

zafiro: nesecito dormir un poco !

cynder: estas mal herido

zafiro : no importa

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**el orgullo y la maldición de un dragón **

cynder y spyro estaban en el medio del campo con la ultima porción de hierbas de zafiro quien estaba gravemente herido después de la pelea

spyro :¿donde esta zafiro ? es raro que no este aqui !

cunder: no , el señor orgulloso esta durmiendo en la intemperie con una herida mortal en su cuello

spyro : deberías hacerle compañía , después de todos nos salvo la vida

cynder: ¿acaso estoy loca ? , no puedo creer que haga esto

spyro : ¿es una pregunta o una afirmación ? , yo iría pero estoy con una pata y una ala rota

cynder sale del refugio y camina hasta donde esta zafiro , ella se acerca a el que estaba durmiendo y nota las heridas que estabas sangrando , cynder se acerca y mueve unas piedras con su pata , zafiro le salta al cuerpo con sus garras desenfundada pero las retrae cuando ve que era cynder

cynder: oh lo siento ¿ te desperté verdad ? , no quería hacerlo

zafiro : la próxima ves te romperé el cuello , ¿que haces aqui ?

cynder: estaba preocupada por ti , solo quería darte las gracias por salvarnos la vida

zafiro : tu gratitud no es requerida , ahora vete quiero dormir un poco

cynder mira a los ojos a zafiro y nota que sus ojos azules que eran fríos y oscuros , ahora eran color celestes como el cielo y demostraban un calor propio

zafiro: ¿que tanto me estas mirando ? vete de aqui antes de que me arrepienta

pero cynder se recostó cerca de el pero zafiro comenzó a gruñir y por poco la ataca pero cynder lo interrumpió

cynder: ¿son hermosas verdad ? las estrellas

zafiro : son solo estrellas , ¿ no tienes otra cosa que hacer ?

cynder: escucha ,¿nunca te has enamorado ?

zafiro : el amor es lo que nos impide alcanzar nuestro potencial al máximo y ademas es un veneno para mi

cynder: ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA ? SIEMPRE ERES TAN ESTÚPIDO

zafiro: nunca me entenderás , no soy como los demás y nunca lo entenderás

cynder: ¿por que eres tan frio con migo y con spyro ?

zafiro: no soy frió asi soy yo , nunca cambiare debes olvidarte de todo esto

cynder: tu eres... eres uno de los dragones mas malditos que conocí en la vida

zafiro: ese es mi problema , estoy maldito esta es mi maldición de nunca morir

cynder: la inmortal no es una maldición , es un privilegio

zafiro: no es morir , sino vivir sufriendo , hace años entendí que la inmortalidad es un castigo

cynder: es por eso que eres tan... tan...

zafiro: ¿frio ? soy mas dragón muerto que vivo

cynder: eres muy orgulloso para ser un dragón de 500 años , tendrías que dejar de ser así o sino te quedaras solo

cynder se levanta y se dirige a donde estaba spyro

zafiro: escucha dragona , NUNCA MENCIONES ESTO A NADIE O SINO TE MATARE ¿ entendiste ?

cynder: yo soy orgullosa , pero tu eres el colmo tal vez mates a valerius pero ya perdiste todo lo que te importaba

zafiro se toma del cuello y nota que su sangre estaba fria pero no le importo y se volvio a dormir

spyro : ¿como te fue ? ¿ya somos amigos ?

pero cynder se recosto junto a spyro pero no dijo nada solo se lamentaba en silencio

spyro: zafiro no te presto atención , el no es como nosotros

cynder: no vale la pena gastarnos , el no cambiara nunca , el es orgulloso esa es su maldicion !

spyro : una maldicion se puede romper ,solo hay que saber como ...

cynder: pierde tu tiempo en eso , yo me consentrare en valerius ¿como salvar a los demas dragones ? , ese no tiene salvacion !


	8. Chapter 8

**las lagrimas mas dolorosas **

cynder , spyro y zafiro llegaron al bosque , pero de lejos se veía la montaña de sangre donde las llamaradas de las almas de miles de dragones se veian a lo lejos

zafiro : glear necesito que te quedes cuidando la retaguardia , no sabemos que trucos puede usar valerius para detenernos

glear : si amo , así lo haré , glear escucha y obedece

zafiro : por ultima vez glear tu no eres un esclavo y yo no soy tu amo

cynder: ¿escucharon ese ruido ? es como un quejido

en ese momento observan las profundidades del bosque y ven unas extrañas figuras que salen de los arboles , eran dragones del averno unos oscuros dragones dirigidos por un dragón de mayor tamaño que a cynder le parecía raramente familiar

zafiro : cuidado ! son dragones del infierno , escuchen no se confien , son mas fuertes de los que le parece

spyro y cynder se preparan para la pelea pero cynder reconoce al mayor de todos ! era su madre ¡

cynder: ! ¿ madre eres tu ?¡ , ¿ no me recuerdas ?

zafiro : cynder , no la veas a los ojos , esto es un truco de valerius

cynder : no es cierto , la estoy viendo esta viva

spyro : no importa ataquen a los demás , antes de que nos maten

los cuatros dragones del averno fueron derrotados por el aliento de spyro , pero zafiro se disponía a pelear con el mas grande

zafiro : bien valerius , esto es muy bajo hasta para ti

valerius : ¿ de enserio ? y yo que creí estar en la cima del mundo , se que no me lastimaran

zafiro : te equivocas , tal vez engañes a otros pero yo conozco todos tus truco

zafiro se disponía a atacar a valerius que estaba con la forma de la madre de cynder , la cual había sido asesinada cuando ella nació , cynder ataca con su aliento de sombras ,pero este no le prestaba atencion

cynder: no dejare que lastimes a mi madre , ¿ me escuchaste ? (con lagrimas en los ojos )

zafiro : no es tu madre , ! tu madre esta muerta !

cynder: ESTAS MINTIENDO ! , es solo mi madre y tu la quieres asesinar a sangre fria

zafiro : es solo la carne de tu madre , el que habla es valerius , debemos derrotarlo ahora !

cynder no quería creer las palabras de zafiro y comenzó a atacarlo pero este solo esquivaba sus ataque , hasta que se arto y con su cola la tomo del cuello y la azoto contra el piso

valerius : hija mía por favor sigue peleando , por mi ( con voz de mujer)

spyro comenzó a atacar a a valerius pero el no notaba que que zafiro y cynder estaban peleando al rojo vivo

en medio de la pelea zafiro la tomo del cuello y comenzó a azotarla en el suelo , por ultimo con el puño derecho la golpeo en ,las costillas y cynder escucho como sus costillas se rompían como cascara de nuez, cuando cynder callo al suelo comenzó a llorar y spyro al escuchar el llanto dejo de pelear con valerius para auxiliar a cynder , zafiro la tomo del cuello y la miro a los ojos ,cynder fue testigo de como los ojos de zafiro pasaron de ese color celeste suave y calmos a unos ojos azules oscuros como la noche y fríos como el hielo

spyro : zafiro , sueltala de inmediato

zafiro : le advertí hace tiempo que si se interponía en mi camino la haría pedazos , ahora alejala de aqui

zafiro le hace frente a valerius , pero este lo ataco con sus garras al cuello y la hemorragia se hacia notar , zafiro gasto casi todas sus fuerzas en pelear con cynder

valerius : estas viejo zafiro ! , estas anciano ahora morirás como el resto de tu familia jajaja

zafiro se libera de las garras de valerius y se hace frente , con su cuerpo tan oscuro como la noche sus garras comenzaron a salir y con un movimiento rapido logra cortar las rodillas de la dragona negra , al saltar con sus alas abiertas le corta el cuello y para rematarla con sus propios dientes le rompe el cuello

zafiro : quiero que sepas que considero esto un honor !

valerius : morirás zafiro , morirás al igual que tus amigos

cynder reacciona y ve el cadaver de su madre ,pero ella no se da cuenta de que el alma de valerius se escapa del cuerpo

cynder: la mataste , LA MATASTE ! , la mataste

zafiro : ahora sabes por que me llaman asesino y esto no cambia nada

cynder: eres ...eres ...

zafiro : anda dilo , no tengas miedo DILO YA !

cynder: eres... eres un asesino a sangre fria , ahora entiendo por que tu sangre es tan fría como tu corazón , de lo que ami concierne yo y spyro no vamos , tu te quedas solo

zafiro : que haci sea de todos modos no sobrevivirán solos , blear ve con ellos asegúrate de que vivan hasta la montaña del dragón

spyro , cynder y blear se fueron por el camino de la montaña mientras zafiro se regresaba al templo donde esperaría que valerius lo fuera a buscar , pero el noto que las heridas de su cuello seguian abiertas y su sangre cambio de un color azul ,hasta un color casi negro

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**las llamaradas y el misterio de la sangre negra **

cynder , spyro y se adentraron en los putrefactos bosques dirijiendose a las bases de las montañas , donde spyro cargaba a cynder sobre su espalda ya que estaba herida después de la pelea que tubo con zafiro , pero spyro noto las lagrimas de cynder que el las sentía en su espalda

spyro : oye ¿estas bien ?

cynder: no , estoy muy mal ese maldito me las pagara ,lo juro !

spyro : no te enojes con el , solo quería protegernos , le fue fiel a su corazón es todo !

cynder: ese demonio no tiene corazón , ¿ no viste su sangre ?es negra como la noche

glear : yo no pensar así , los akamas tener habilidad de ver el aura de los demás

cynder: NO LO DEFIENDAS! , el no se preocupa por nadie mas que el mismo

glear : no estar tan seguro , el aura de zafiro ser blanca como la de ustedes dos

spyro :¿estas seguro ? , aunque no estoy de acuerdo con cynder se que zafiro es mas orgulloso y engreído de lo que parece

glear : tal vez el ser así , pero el aura no mentir , el ser una de las criaturas mas amables

cynder: aj no me hagas reír , eso es una estupidez , ese monstruo no tiene consciencia ,alma o corazón

glear: tal vez tu no notar , zafiro ser uno de los dragones mas fuertes que hay ,pero su alma resultar mas herida que los demás

spyro : si lo note , zafiro es uno de los mas fríos que conocí es por eso que sufrió mas que nosotros

glear : si la ira ser lo único que ocultar su dolor , el sabe que eso es una debilidad y nunca el admitir la verdad

cynder: eso explica por que nunca sonrió o lloro desde que nos conocimos

spyro : ¿quizás su maldición no sea morir , sino vivir sufriendo ?

despues de escuchar esto glear dejo de hablar y spyro siguió caminando con cynder en su espalda mientras ella dormía , spyro no dejaba de pensar ¿donde estas zafiro ?

**la nueva aliada de zafiro...**

mientras zafiro caminaba pensando como haría para derrotar a valerius , pero ve que las gárgolas de valerius rondaban el cielo ,pero el no le dio importancia , hasta que escucho un grito desgarrador entre los arboles vio llamaradas y aliento de veneno , zafiro decidió correr en dirección a donde era la pelea , al llegar ve que una dragona estaba peleando contra las gárgolas

zafiro :resiste extrajera , no estas sola !

zafiro decidió ayudarla , pero las llamaradas de zafiro eran mas oscuras que la noche sus ojos eran negros y su enojo era mayor ,lo que hizo que su aliento sea mas grueso , sus ojos reflejaban el aura de ira que tenia , una vez muerta las gárgolas zafiro se relajo y miro a la extranjera

zafiro : ¿tu quien rayos eres ? ¿ y que haces aquí ?

ember: soy ember , dragona viajera del sur , necesito tu ayuda un grupo de personas y yo fuimos atacados por esas gargolas y... ¿quien eres tu ?

zafiro : soy zafiro y tu eres una dragona ... rosa

ember : si mis escamas cambian de color con mi animo y...

zafiro: wow , wow ,wow no me interesa saber de ti y mejor lárgate estos bosques no son seguros para una niña como tu !

ember: no soy una niña , ademas creo que iré con tigo

zafiro : has lo que quieras , pero si te metes en problemas no te ayudare

ember : si claro , oye ¿por que eres azul ? digo tus escamas son azules

zafiro : no quiero hablar de eso , ¿y por que sigues al lado mio ?

ember: sabes eh conocido sujetos como tu ,pero ellos son mas flexibles de lo que parecen y...

zafiro : ¿puedes callarte ? no me interesa saber de ti ni de ningún amigo tuyo

ember: ok, ok pero te perderás de unos chistes que me contaron

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**el lado bueno de zafiro **

con la noche a sus cuestas zafiro y ember se preparaban para pasar la noche aunque el objetivo de zafiro era derrotar a valerius el no dejaba de pensar como desaserce de la molesta dragona que hablaba y no lo dejaba un momento en paz

ember : sabes me caes bien ,eres uno de esos tipos que no le temen a nada y sin embargo esconden algo que al lecho de su muerte y sabes que mas...

zafiro con la vena en la frente apunto de explotar con su mano derecha le aprieta el hocico mientra se enoja cada minuto mas

zafiro: ¿ serias tan amable de cerrar la buchaca ?

zafiro suelta la boca de ember y esta reacciona media sorprendida por la actitud de este pero no le da importancia

zafiro : bueno yo me subiré esta montaña , hasta luego

zafiro comienza a escalar pero nota que ember trata de subir pero no puede y zafiro trata de ignorarla pero da un suspiro de ira y baja hasta donde esta ember , la carga en su lomo y este comienza a escalar hasta llegar al primer cordón ,ember se baja y mira a zafiro a los ojos

ember: wow ,eso fue genial , gracias por ayudarme

zafiro : ni lo menciones , de enserio no lo menciones

ember: zafiro... estas sangrando , necesitas que te curen esa herida

ember toma el pañuelo que tenia en su cuello y le envuelve la herida a zafiro , pero este seguía tan enojado como siempre a pesar de la sonrisa de ember

zafiro : no es necesario que me cures , esta herida la dejo como recordatorio

ember :¿como recordatorio de que ?

zafiro : de no volver a ser tan estúpido de ayudar a alguien que no conozco ( con tono de enojo )

ember: sabes es bueno ser duro como una piedra , pero abecés es mejor ser como el agua , ella no lucha solo fluye y es capas de doblegar a la piedra

zafiro no dijo nada de las sabias palabras de ember pero sin embargo se ajusto mas el pañuelo

ember: oye ¿por que no volamos ? así llegaríamos mas rápido

zafiro : eso es verdad pero las gárgolas de valerius , nos detectarían a una distancia de mas de un kilómetro

ember: es verdad , esa cosas no ven bien pero tienen excelentes oídos

zafiro : bueno , tu puedes bajar por este camino y llegaras a una aldea de pescadores

ember: pero quiero ir con tigo , ¿por que no voy con tigo ?

zafiro : estas montañas son muy heladas y peligrosas ,ademas tus escamas son tan delgadas que no soportaras el frió viento y las criaturas que hay son mas fuertes que las de aqui abajo

ember: pero tu estarás con migo así que no me preocupare

en la noche ember descansaba en una cueva pero ve que zafiro dormía afuera a la luz de la luna y ember se acerco pero al salir comenzó a temblar

zafiro:¿que haces aquí ? vete aquí hace frió

pero ember no le hizo caso solo se recostó junto a ember quien comenzó a pegarse al zafiro , este al ver que ella temblaba desplegó su ala derecha y con eso la cubrió , ember solo se quedo bien pegada al cuerpo de zafiro dormida con una sonrisa que para zafiro era un desafió mayor , pero estaba cansado y se dedico a dormir pero escucho la voz de ember que le decía

" gracias zafiro , eres mi mejor amigo "

continuara..


	11. Chapter 11

**un nuevo encuentro **

con el alba asomándose por las montañas los jóvenes se levantaban pensando que no cambiaría nada , pero lo que no sabían es que habria un cambio mayor de lo que esperaban , al subir por la montaña del lado norte , era uno de esos días muy raros zafiro sentia que algo malo iba a pasar pero no sabia que era o donde , lo que no sabia es que en la parte sur de la montaña , spyro , cynder y glear subían por el cordón sur de la montaña, ember notaba que zafiro estaba mas serio que de costumbre , como si algo realmente le molestara

ember: oye sabes , cuando encontremos a valerius ¿crees poder ganarle ?

zafiro : lo hice una vez y lo volveré a hacer , no quiero que te metas en esto , o saldrás lastimada o muerta

ember : ¿oye acaso te preocupas por mi ?

zafiro : no seas idiota , no quiero cargar con un cuerpo por todo el camino , si fuera por mi te lanzaría a los chacales

ember: oye , eso no es muy amable de tu parte

zafiro : bueno si no te gusta ya te puedes bajar y volver de donde vienes

ember: y perderme de este viaje , estas loco (con tono de burla )

cuando llegaron a la mitad de la montaña a zafiro le cae algo de el cielo era como una especie de bicho raro

sprax : uhh que caída , que bueno que caí en algo suave

zafiro sin ninguna advertencia lo toma de las alas y lo lanza al otro lado de la montaña donde cae sobre la cara de spyro

spyro : sprax ¿que haces aquí ?

sprax : no lo se caí sobre un pedazo de piedra dura y luego me lanzaron hasta aquí

en el camino sprax volaba sin mirar para adelante hasta que en un camino se topan todos juntos , mientras sprax alardeaba de lo que pasaría si encontraba a valerius , pero mientras iba para atrás se topa con los ojos de zafiro y este los comienza a tocar pero con un miedo de no saber quien estaba del otro lado

sprax : ¿quien... quien es ?

sprax se da vuelta y ve los ojos de zafiro negros como la noche y este queda paralizado de miedo al ver esos ojos negros

zafiro : estos son los ojos de la muerte pequeño insecto , no los olvides

sprax ve que zafiro abre la boca y comienza a ver sus dientes que estaban muy afilados de inmediato ve el combo de ojos negros y dientes afilados , sale a toda velocidad y se esconde detrás de la bufanda de cynder

spyro :jajaja que comico es la primera vez que sprax corre a buscar ayuda de cynder

zafiro :¿que es ese ruido raro ?

de la misma montaña salen dos titanes uno de hielo y otro de piedra

zafiro : creo que ustedes me dan mala suerte .

continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

**el verdadero poder de un dragón zafiro **

con los titanes en frente la ira de zafiro se hizo presente como siempre , pero ember noto que esa no era la mirada que el acostumbraba

los cuatros atacaron a el titan de hielo pero su aliento de hielo sofoco el aliento de fuego de los cuatros , zafiro intento atacar pero el titan de piedra lo golpeo con la mano abierta y callo como si fuero un pedazo de trapo

zafiro : no... no puede ser cierto , no puedo ser vencido por estos titanes , SOY ZAFIRO EL ULTIMO GUARDIÁN

titan de hielo : no , tu eres basura

con sus manos el titan de piedra golpeo a los tres dragones pero con la otra mano tomo a ember y esta comenzó a gritar de dolor

zafiro :EMBER! , malditos suéltenla

el titan con su aliento de hielo lo encerró en una tumba de hielo

titan de hielo : quedaras atrapado en mi tumba de hielo , por mas que las temperaturas suban , la tumba nunca se derretirá jajaja

mientras ember gritaba de dolor ya que el titan de piedra la apretaba con su mano y cynder como spyro estaban mal heridos por el golpe

zafiro comenzó a forcejiar pero ember noto que los ojos de zafiro habia desesperación y pronuncio un nombre que ella nunca escucho ángel ¿ quien es ángel ?

regresión...

ángel : zafiro ayúdame , por favor

zafiro estaba entre las garras de mandilock ,igual que su novia ángel , mandilock era un poderoso dragón que habia hecho un trato con valerius para dominar el mundo

zafiro: mandilock , sueltala .ella no tiene nada que ver

mandilock : tal vez pero ahora sufrirás ,con la carga de que perdiste a todo lo que alguna vez quisiste , quiero que sufras como yo sufri

zafiro : MANDILOCK , NO TE ATREVAS !

angel : no te preocupes zafiro , recuerda que te amo

mandilock le aprieta fuerte el cuello y con un movimiento feroz le rompe el cuello y este la arroja como basura al suelo

zafiro : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

fin de la regresión...

zafiro: NOOOOOOOO

zafiro libero toda la ira como se le hizo posible , con la forma del dragón su aura llego hasta el cielo y oscureció el sol , la tierra comenzó a temblar ,las montañas se derrumbaban y ember fue testigo como zafiro se combirtio en un dragón celestial , zafiro con toda la ira que aria temblar al mismo demonio seguía gritando , ember notaba que literalmente no tenia ojos o nariz u orejas solo los cubría escamas ,su boca era todo lo que tenia con sus dientes extremadamente largos y afilados todo era zafiro , era como una especie de estatua viviente

zafiro: ES HORA DE MI RETRIBUCIÓN

zafiro con su aliento derritió el pecho del titan de hielo ,zafiro salto y con sus dientes le arranco el corazón que despues salio por su espalda , con el corazon del titan en su mano lo aplasto como si nada y luego escupio un aliento feroz lo que destruyo al titan de hielo

zafiro : es hora de que tu mueras

el titan retrocedio unos pasos y comenzo a escalar a la montaña pero zafiro corrio con mas velocidad queda dando frente a el y con todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo , el y el titan que todabia tenia a ember en su mano calleron al suelo y este estaba herido , ember noto que la sangre de zafiro estaba hirviendo tanto que una gotas calleron al suelo y derritieron las piedras que había , zafiro utilizo sus garras y le corta la mano al titan liberando a ember

zafiro : ahora te mostrare de lo que es capaz un dragón celestial

zafiro estaba con la sangre hirviendo , pero no recupero sus ojos y ember comenzo a asustarce

zafiro : MUERE MALDITO ...

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

**el regreso de mandilock **

con el titan de piedra totalmente dominado y el sediento de sangre y venganza se acerca poco a poco , mientras en la cima de la montaña veía como iban a caer tres de sus cinco titanes caerían a manos de zafiro y este se enojaba cada momento

valerius : sabes que tu eres el único que puede derrotar a zafiro

mandilock : esta bien , me encargare de mi hermanito , a cambio de una cosa

valerius :si te escucho , ¿que es lo que quieres ?

mandilock: la ultima poción de la inmortalidad y no trates de engañarme , se que la pócima se prepara con la sangre de zafiro

valerius : esta bien , tráeme el cuerpo de zafiro y te daré la sangre de el

mandilock : esta bien ,trato hecho ,pero quiero que me digas una cosa ¿ por que no mandas al titan de viento y acero ?

valerius: por que cuando evolucione quedare indefenso unos momento , necesitare protección

mandilock : esta bien te traeré el cuerpo de zafiro , adiós

mandilock despliega sus alas negras y se pierde en la vista acompañado de las gárgolas

**por corazón y sangre **

zafiro estaba con la sangre hirviendo avanzando con sus garras y sus colmillos realmente largos , gruñendo y sus ojos realmente llenos de sangre se acerca al titan de piedra y este con la mano que le quedaba le lanza un puño y zafiro salta , con su garra derecha le corta la mano y después asciende con su garra cortando le hasta la altura del hombro y el titan cae al suelo con sus ojos mirando a zafiro y este se acerca

zafiro :¿ sabes que es el dolor ?

zafiro usa sus garras y ataca al ojo izquierdo y este comienza a sangras

titan: ten... misericordia , te lo ruego ten misericordia

zafiro : oh no , ¿ cuantos te pidieron misericordia ? eh y tu se las negaste ¿ que te da derecho a pedirla ahora ?

titan: yo... yo...

zafiro con su garra ataca al ojo derecho y lo deja ciego , por ultimo le muerde el cuello y deja que se desangre solo

zafiro : bien ahora solo quedas tu ... IRÉ POR TI VALERIUS TE LO JURO

zafiro comenzó a escalar y ember lo trato de detener, pero zafiro la golpeo con su cola y la quita del camino , pero esta se levanta y lo toma de la cola , pero al intentar sujetarlo se corta las manos por el filo de las escamas de su cola pero ella no lo soltaba

ember: por favor zafiro detente , no quiero hacerte daño

zafiro no escucha nada de las suplicas de ember y este la golpea de nuevo , pero ember resiste los golpes

ember: zafiro , por favor soy ember ¿no me reconoces ?

zafiro comenzo a escalar pero spyro , cynder y blear se le lanzan encima , pero zafiro sigue subiendo pero ember se le pone en frente y lo ataca con sus cuernos y los dos caen al suelo pero ember estaba cansada y zafiro parecia tener energia de sobra , ember trata de detenerlo pero era demasiado fuerte para el y esta comienza a debilitarse por el cansancio , zafiro se puso de pie y se disponia a atacar a valerius

zafiro : ahora si el quiere enfrentarme lo matare con mis dientes y garras

ember: zafiro , por favor ... por favor ( derramando lagrimas )

pero zafiro no lo conmueve y se dirige a la cima a matar a valerius y a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino

continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

**zafiro y ember juntos otra vez **

con la cima de la montaña cerca zafiro estaba con la sangre hirviendo zafiro estaba como un animal desesperado para llegar a la cima para matar a valerius , este estaba corriendo hasta llegar a la mitad de la montaña

ember : zafiro , reacciona por favor

mandilock estaba en la cima y con sus patas arroja varios cadáveres al suelo y glear los mira y se impresiona al ver que eran akamas , jóvenes y con sus cuerpos muertos , en ese momento glear se quiebra y comenzó a enfurecerse contra valerius

zafiro : ves la maldad de valerius , ataquemos juntos

spyro : no glear tu no eres asi , la venganza no te llevara a ninguna parte

zafiro : no lo escuches , soy tu amo y te lo ordeno

spyro : tu no eres un esclavo , eres libre

en ese momento mandilock aparece en escena y le habla a zafiro como si nada hubiera pasado

mandilock : ja su estos brujos os sirvieron bien para el gran señor

zafiro : eres un maldito , no te lo perdonare nunca

zafiro y mandilock se baten en una pelea y este lo ataca con sus garras y mandilock esquiva sus ataques pero lo ataca con bolas de fuego y zafiro los repele con sus patas , mandilock lo ataca con sus garras ,se veía como las garras de mandilock sacaban chispas de las escamas de zafiro y este lo golpea con las púas de su cola y mandilock es arrastra varios metros y este se enoja

mandilock : eres muy fuerte , necesito tu sangre para vivir eternamente

zafiro : la quieres tómala !

zafiro se corta la palma de la mano y brota su sangre caliente que era muy espesa , zafiro le lanza la sangre hirviendo a la cara de mandilock y este se quema vivo

mandilock :ahh mi cara , maldito te matare

zafiro toma el cuello de mandilock y lo azota en el suelo , antes de que mandilock pudiera ponerse de pie , a ember se le ocurrió una idea , cambio el color de sus escamas semejantes a las de zafiro y le hace frente

ember : zafiro espera !

al ver que ángel ( ember ) estaba viva este muestra sus ojos y casi rompe en llanto

zafiro : ángel estas viva , por favor acércate

ember se acerca y le dice que no lo mate y que vuelva a ser el de antes , zafiro suelta el cuello de mandilock y este intenta atacarlo , pero zafiro lo derriba

mandilock : ja lo sabia zafiro , tu solo eres un cobarde

al escuchar esto zafiro oculta sus ojos y sus garras las afila

zafiro : TU ERES EL QUE DEBERÍA TEMER AHHHHHHHH

zafiro juntas sus garras y atraviesa la boca de zafiro cuando le iba a escupir fuego , las garras de zafiro salían por atrás de la cabeza de mandilock y ember lo comenzó a tranquilizar , zafiro comenzó a cansarse , estaba agitado

zafiro : estoy tan cansado , tan cansado

ember : necesitas dormir zafiro por favor duerme

en una cueva cercana se ve a zafiro durmiendo y volviendo a la normalidad y con ember a su lado descansando tranquila con lagrimas de felicidad por recuperar al dragón que ella ama

ember : gracias benditos ante pasados , gracias por devolverme al zafiro que quiero mucho

continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

**la cima **

con la mañana sobre ellos zafiro despertó estirando sus patas y bostezando en voz alta , al girar la vista ve con sorpresa que ember estaba muy pegada a el

zafiro :¿ember ? ember me estas abrazando

zafiro corre bruscamente a ember quien despierta exaltada

ember: ¿que ? ¿quien ?

spyro : le falto cuando y donde jajaja

cynder: hey zafiro ¿estas bien ?

zafiro : no , me duele la cabeza y siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera hirviendo

ember: recuerdas algo de lo que paso ayer ?!

zafiro : solo recuerdo que estaba peleando con el titan de hielo y despues ...¿ que me paso ?

spyro : te volviste loco de poder y sangre , ademas destruiste a los titanes como si fueran de papel

zafiro : si eso tiene sentido , es algo que yo aria

cynder : ademas te volviste loco cuando casi matan a ember , mataste sin mucha dificultad a mandilokc

zafiro : ok eso de que mate a mandilock , eso lo creo pero ¿ yo perder la cabeza por ella ? ,eso es patético

ember: eso no es como lo creíste ayer (mirando a los ojos de zafiro )

zafiro : ¿ a que te refieres con eso ?

ember: solo digo que cuando yo te hable tu te detuviste para salvarme , demostraste que yo tenia razón

zafiro : escucha princesa , LA FUERZA NO SE COMBATE CON BONDAD ,SINO CON FUERZA

ember comienza a reir con una mano en su boca mientras zafiro estaba serio como siempre , en ese momento llegan sprax y glear con unos yuyos raros para zafiro

sprax : sabes cuando le demos esto al dragón molesto , ¿crees que se sienta mejor ?

glear : ser hiervas curativas , el sentir mejor

sprax : ojala que esto le haga cambiar de actitud al dragón gruñón jajaja

mientras sprax estaba entrando a la cueva , pero zafiro lo escucho y este se le acerca y este no lo nota

zafiro : ¿ quien es el dragón gruñón ?

sprax : el demente ese ...

sprax ve la cara de enojo de zafiro y se le chispean los ojos temblando como una hoja

sprax : hay mama ...

zafiro : sabes tengo algo de hambre y tu te ves muy suculento

zafiro lo levanta de la alas y se lo trata de comer y sprax comenzó a llorar y zafiro lo suelta mirándolo con una risa maligna y sprax se esconde detras de spyro

glear : señor , la cima estar cerca , si irnos ahora llegar mañana al salir el sol

zafiro : bien vayámonos y aghhh

zafiro cae tomando su pecho y dolorido , sintiendo algo semejante a un infarto , pero zafiro mientras estaba tratando de ponerce de pie y este se enoja mas todavía y mas le dolía el pecho

ember: zafiro estas bien ? ,no te preocupes yo te ayudare

zafiro : no quiero tu ayuda ( corriendo a ember bruscamente )

zafiro trataba de ponerse de pie pero no podía , ember se hacer y lo mira a los ojos

ember : deja que te ayude

ember ayuda a ponerse de pie a zafiro y este evita mirarla y salen para llegar a la cima , cuando llegaron zafiro parecía empeorar , cuando llegaron a la cima se veia el castillo de valeruis pero este estaba rodeado por dragones del averno y arqueros esqueléticos

valerius : escuchen guerreros , busque a zafiro y mantelo en cuanto lo vean

arquero : hay esta , agárrenlo

todos los dragones y arqueros estaban corriendo para masacrar a zafiro y sus amigos pero este no se podia defender ya que su enfermedad se lo impedía y estos comenzaron a alertarse por la llegada de sus enemigos

zafiro : estamos en problemas , en serios problemas

continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

**el corazón roto de un dragón zafiro **

con valerius atacando con sus tropas spyro y sus amigos no tenían posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir a un ataque de tal magnitud , en ese momento zafiro decide usar su aura para reflejar la luz del sol , quien ciega a sus enemigos y estos aprovechan a escapar y refugiarse en una cueva cercana , pero zafiro no mejoraba , ember decidió quedarse a su lado toda la noche , mientras spyro , cynder y glear estaban indecisos sobre el problema de zafiro , en medio de la noche zafiro se desmayo tratando de hacerlo reaccionar pero fue inútil

spyro : no puedo creer esta suerte

cynder : que no , si siempre que estamos con el ocurre una desgracia

spyro : pero tengo que admitir que sin el no hubiéramos salido con vida de esta cima

ember: vamos reacciona , tienes que despertar

glear : el ser mas fuerte de lo que pensar

cynder : ¿a que te refieres?

glear: cuando yo cerrar pacto de sangre con zafiro , yo sentir lo mismo que el sentir , se cuando esta enojado , triste o feliz

cynder : el nunca esta feliz , siempre esta enojado

en ese momento zafiro tiene una visión de lo sucedido , en el que el estaba en una montaña en frente de valerius quien le advertía que aunque el viviera , ember no sobreviviría , despues de la pesadilla ,zafiro despierta y este ve que ember esta junto a el , zafiro se despierta sin que los demas no lo noten y se escabulle en la noche tratando de escalar la montaña por su cuenta , con la horrenda visión de ember muerta en su cabeza ,trata de escalar a toda velocidad , pero ember escucha y despierta a los demas quienes salen a ver que zafiro estaba escalando solo con sus patas sin estar completamente recuperado

ember : oye zafiro , ¿por que te escapas ?

zafiro : no me escapo , jure que mataría a valerius y así lo haré

spyro : no podras pelear tu solo

cynder : si es verdad , valerius te haría pedazos

pero zafiro no escuchaba solo intentaba escalar pero no podía , estaba muy debilitado

ember : deja que te ayude

al ver el rostro de ember , se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de ember asesinada por valerius , zafiro no permitiria que le hicieran daño asi que hizo algo que quizas no hubiera hecho en millones de años pero al menos ember estaria a salvo

zafiro : ember, déjame en paz

ember pensó que era solo orgullo pero al ver como zafiro comenzaba a gruñir esta le pregunta

ember :¿ oye estas bien ? te vez algo mal

zafiro : me veo mal , desde que tu llegaste a mi vida , ahora quiero que te largues o te obligare a irte

ember : pero no quiero irme , quiero quedarme con tigo

zafiro : ¿ eres sorda mujer ? vete , no quiero saber nada de ti y no vuelvas a mi lado nunca

ember : ¿ pero yo... ?

zafiro sin dudarlo la cornea y la arroja al suelo y esta se levanta

ember : vamos zafiro , esto no es gracioso

zafiro la vuelve a atacar pero con su cola a la altura de las costillas , cynder trata de ayudarla pero glear la detiene negandole con la cabeza , ember en el suelo comenzo a llorar , las lagrimas caian de su rostro mientras que zafiro trataba de subir , ember se puso de pie y este la golpea de nuevo

spyro : zafiro , espera

zafiro : tu ( señalando a spyro ) , llévalos lejos de aquí , si no quieres ser el siguiente , cuando zafiro se dio la vuelta sus ojos comenzaron a arder , es la primera vez que el los sentía así , zafiro se perdio de vista en la oscura montaña y cynder ayudo a poner de pie a ember , pero esta seguia tan lastimada que no quiso mirar a los ojos de cynder

cynder : amiga ¿ estas bien ?

pero ember no respondió solo se arrastro hasta la cueva y se recostó en un rincón mientras lamia sus heridas

cynder : ¿ por que no me dejaste ayudar a ember ?

glear : zafiro ser muy fuerte , el ganar fácil contra dragona negra

spyro : el pobre debe estar desecho

cynder : ¿ te preocupas por ese monstruo , casi mata a mi mejor amiga y tu lo defiendes

glear : spyro tener razon , el pacto de sangre que yo cerrar con zafiro permitir sentir lo que el sentir

cynder : ¿y eso que significa ?

glear : el sentir mal , creer que ser única forma que ember estar a salvo

después de esto el gigante de carbón no dijo nada , solo se dedico con sus poderes a curar a ember quien seguia llorando en un rincón , en ese momento valerius mira de lo alto de la torre y se rie de las desgracias de zafiro

**zafiro y la cima del dragón espectral **

zafiro : ember , perdóname , pero solo así estarás a salvo

mientras zafiro escalaba apresurad amente llega a la cima de la montaña y este ataca a los dragones del averno quienes caen fácilmente igual que los arqueros esqueléticos , pero zafiro sentía como su corazón era presionado como si se lo estrujaran con cada ataque que el hacia era una agonía , pero logro llegar a las puertas del castillo , transformándose en un dragón celestial derribo la entrada del castillo y asesino a los guardias , corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar a la cámara donde se encontraba el foso de los sacrificios y se llevo una gran sorpresa

zafiro : no , no , VALERIUS MALDITOOOOOOOOOOO

continuara


	17. Chapter 17

**las lagrimas duelen mas **

con ember completamente lesionada por los ataques de zafiro ella solo lloraba por o que paso ,no podia olvidar la mirada de zafiro

cynder : ember ¿ estas bien ? has estado llorando toda la noche

ember : no se que hice mal , el es un caso ...

cynder : un caso perdido , creí que al menos tu lo harías cambiar de idea

cynder se recostó junto a su amiga y la cubrió con su ala para que no tuviera frió , ember la miro aun con los ojos vidriosos

ember : aun recuerdo esa noche que estuve con zafiro , fue la mejor noche de mi vida

cynde : ¿ acaso ustedes ya hicieron el...

ember : oh no solo que creí que el me lo diría en ese mismo momento , algo lindo aunque sea algo tierno

cynder : los hombres como el son así , zafiro esta perdido ,no cambiara nunca

ember : al menos te tengo a ti ¿verdad ?

cynder : si ,claro nunca me iré de tu lado ,te lo prometo

ember : gracias , pero tengo la sospecha de que el volverá por mi , estoy segura

cynder : si te hace sentir mejor yo también lo creo , pero quizás el se arrepienta

en ese momento el gigante de carbón se acerca a ellas y se sienta en una piedra

glear : saben que el señor zafiro extrañar a ember

cynder : ¿como lo sabes ?

glear : ver joven , glear ser viejo y ser sabio , zafiro ser joven y ser fuerte , pero el no permitir que la señorita ember ser herida

ember se pone de pie y con los ánimos de glear comienza a salir de la cueva para buscar a zafiro , pero cynder la detiene

glear : no detener a ember , ella seguir su corazón ,igual que zafiro

**el foso de los sacrificios **

en medio de la cima , zafiro se lleva una sorpresa al ver que e el foso de los sacrificios estaba el alma de toda su gente , sus cuerpos a medio descomponer estaban por doquier

zafiro : valerius , maldito da a cara

valerius : si , ninguno de ellos me sirvió sabes , ninguno tenia alma fuerte para soportar el poder del foso

zafiro : maldito , no te lo perdonare , nunca

valerius : ¿como me vencerás ? , estas debil , y tus amigos no estan

zafiro : no me importa , juro que te matare a cualquier precio

valerius : sabes , nesecito varios ingredientes y uno de ellos es el corazón aun palpitante de una dragonsita joven y hermosa

zafiro : ¿¡ ember ?!

valerius : asi es , pero la lengua de plata , la flor mas rara del mundo ya la tengo y tu sangre , a hora su corazón

zafiro : deja a ember fuera de esto , ella no tiene nada que ver

zafiro ataca a valerius pero solo era una imagen de humo , al ver la lengua de plata la toma y la guarda debajo de su ala , zafiro aun tomándose el corazón vuela montaña a bajo para llegar a buscar a ember ,pero cuando ember , spyro , cynder y glear salieron de la cueva fueron emboscados por valerius y sus dragones del averno ,todos miran atonitos como el gran dragón negro apareció sin previo aviso

valerius : hola ember

ember : valerius , ¿que quieres ?

valerius : te busco a ti , solo te nesesito para mi

ember : estas loco , jamas me uniria a ti

valerius : pero yo si aprecio lo que harias por mi , a diferencia de zafiro que el te maltrato ,solo para quedarce el solo con la victoria

ember : eso es mentira , el me quiere de verdad

valerius : entonces dime ¿ por que te ataco ?

ember miro al suelo con algunas lagrimas en su rostro , pero spyro y cynder lo atacaron con sus llamaradas pero no le hicieron nada , spyro lo ataco con sus cuernos pero este lo esquivo y lo azoto con su cola , cynder intento atacaro con sus garras pero el la tomo del cuello y la arroja al suelo , valerius le ordeno a sus dragones que mataran a spyro y cynder , pero ember no lo permitio y lo ataca pero valerius la comienza a estrangular con su cola , en ese momento zafiro baja y con sus garras le corta la cola a valerius , este enojado comenzo a echar lubre , pero zafiro era inmune a este ataque , zafiro le devolvio el ataque pero valerius lo esquivo , mientras valerius se elevaba en el cielo zafiro fue mas rapido que el , colocandose de espaldas al el escupe una llamaradas que lo impulsan al suelo , valerius fue en picada al piso donde se estrello , valerius se levanto y sin mediar mas palabras se hiso humo

zafiro : ember ¿estas bien ?

ember : yo... yo estoy bien , sabias que vendrías a rescatarme

zafiro saca de su ala la lengua de plata que le robo a zafiro y se la da a ember , esta se comienza a sonrojar

ember : zafiro , esta flor es hermosa , creí que ya estaban extintas

zafiro : es uno de los cuatro ingredientes que nesesita , perdoname si fui muy duro con tigo

ember : esta bien , se que lo hiciste para protegerme de el

zafiro : gracias ember ,sabia que podía confiar en ti

zafiro se hacerca a ember y la besa en la mejilla y esta se toma la mejilla con la pata que tenia libre

ember : zafiro me besaste y me dijiste gracias

ember sin pensarlo abraza a zafiro y este aun muy serio la abrasa , pero cuando ember arruino el momento zafiro se puso mucho mas serio

ember : gracias por volver , te quiero zafiro

zafiro : oye , no te pases

todos reunidos asaltarian el catillo de valerius y no descansarian hasta acabar con el

continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

**la confesion de un dragon zafiro **

con ember ,cynder y glear descansando zafiro decide llevar a spyro aun costado de la montaña , lo que a spyro le extrañaba es que zafiro se porte tan amable con ellos , zafiro se detuvo mirando a spyro y este se puso en guardia

zafiro : estoy muriendo spyro

spyro se sorprendio al escuchar la noticia de zafiro

spyro : no entiendo , como estas muriendo

zafiro : veras hay algo que no sabes , cuando yo pelee contra valerius , use la mitad de mi corazon para encerrarlo en el foso de los sacrificios , pero no pudo detenerlo por mucho

spyro : ¿ no puedes usar la otra mitad ?

zafiro : ese es el problema , tengo que usarla , si no sobrevivo quiero que cuides a ember

spyro : esta bien , pero cuida tu ember si yo se que sobrevivirás

zafiro : eso es poco probable , ya que valerius se a fortalecido con los 500 años que estuve dormido , ademas tiene las almas de mis hermanos y hermanas

spyro : ¿ en que te puedo ayudar ?

zafiro : si tu usas tu aliento de hielo combinado con mi aliento de zafiro puede que lo derrotemos

spyro : es verdad , zafiro eres un genio

**la flecha que sello mi destino **

cuando zafiro y spyro decidieron ir para la cueva , los estaba esperando ember , cynder y glear quien se acababan de despertar , con el corazón acelerado zafiro se acerco a ember y esta lo mira a los ojos pero zafiro no dice nada

ember : ¿están todos listos ?

zafiro : hay que subir para acabar con todo esto , si le damos la oportunidad valerius escapara

zafiro y spyro comenzaron a subir la montaña a toda prisa , cuando iban a la mitad del camino ,notaron que los demas se quedaron abajo , haci que subieron que esperar , cuando ya todos estaban en unos pocos pasos del palacio de valerius

ember : zafiro , que aras después de derrotar a valerius

zafiro . solo te diré la verdad ember, are lo que quiera cuando quiera

ember : ¿ quieres venir con migo a mi hogar ?

zafiro : quizás lo haga , pero ahora me importa acabar con valerius

cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo , los arqueros estaban esperando a que ellos llegaran , valerius le entrego una flecha envenenada a el señor de los esqueletos para que mate a ember y asi poder destruir a zafiro de una ves por todas , la guerra se encarnizo , zafiro y ember peleaban codo a codo , ella era algo que zafiro sentia que no podia dejar escapar

zafiro : peleas bien , para ser una niña

ember : y tu , para ser un anciano

zafiro : basta o herirás mis sentimientos ( en tono de burla )

ember : zafiro , tu no tienes sentimientos ( entre risa )

spyro sonreía al ver que zafiro se acercaba a ember , pero el permanecía muy serio , bueno todo no se puede pensó spyro , pero mientras los arqueros disparaban las flechas , zafiro las bloqueaba con sus alas y escupia fuego , ember permanecía mirando fijo a zafiro , este empezó a pelear con los dragones del averno , mientras glear y cynder se distrajeron con los arqueros , spyro utilizo su aliento de hielo segun el plan de zafiro , una vez caidas las tropas de valerius todos comenzaron a celebrar , mientras cynder , spyro y glear se reían , ember quizo abrazar a zafiro , este con una mirada fria a los ojos de ember , pero los ojos de zafiro pasaron de azul a celestes claro , ember los vio y fue corriendo para abrazarlo , zafiro recibió el abrazo .

valerius : ¿ tienes buena puntería arquero ?

arquero : si señor ¿ le disparo al dragón azul ?

valerius : no , a la dragona rosa

el arquero preparo la flecha envenenada , apunto a ember y a la orden de valerius lanzo la flecha , zafiro advirtió la accion y se interpuso en el medio del camino de la flecha , cuando la flecha llego al corazón de zafiro este cayo al suelo y se levanto , con una llamarada destruyo al arquero y zafiro cayo desplomado al suelo

ember , cynder y spyro : ZAFIROOOOOOOOOOOO

todos corrieron a ver a zafiro tirado en el suelo , zafiro se saco la flecha al ver que el veneno de hiedra , que era letal para los dragones estaba en sus venas

zafiro : demonios , hehe esto si que se puso feo

ember: zafiro , no me dejes por favor ( llorando )

ember comenzó a llorar a mares pero spyro y cynder notaron que zafiro comenzó a brillar , con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos zafiro le habla a sus amigos

zafiro : es irónico , el poderoso zafiro se sacrifica por una niña inferior a ella ( mientras reía y lloraba )

cynder: zafiro , estas... llorando y riendo

zafiro : si , ahora entiendo a los mortales

ember: pero tu eres zafiro , no puedes morir . ! MALDICIÓN ZAFIRO !

zafiro : no ember el odio no es bueno , solo hasta ahora lo entendi

ember: eso es mentira , no quiero que mueras ( llorando )

zafiro: es cierto , e odio me enseño a comer , me enseño a dormir ,a respirar y a vivir , por 500 años solo anhele este día , hasta que te conoci y me enamore de ti como nunca creí

ember: no quiero estar sola , no debes morir

zafiro : es lo mas hermoso del mundo , prefiero morir como mortal que te amo alguna vez que vivir como un inmortal que nunca sintió el amor

ember: no , no digas eso

zafiro : te dije solo la... ver... verdad

zafiro cerro sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y dejo de respirar con sus labios formo una sonrisa que el nunca tenia , sus escamas azules ocuras como la noche se volvieron celestes como el como el cielo , ember se cargo en su cuerpo mientras lloraba con toda su alma , spyro mira a cynder y esta tambien estaba llorando , spyro miro fijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas el castillo de valerius , y el era el unico que podia derrotar a valerius , en el castillo se escuchaba una risa malefica que helaba el corazón de los dragones y tuvieron que dejar a zafiro en medio del campo , pero ember no se quería separarse de zafiro ,pero glear la animo para que soltara las patas de zafiro , en el campo se veia el cuerpo de zafiro muerto , mientras sus amigos estaban camino a las puertas de valerius para vengar a su amigo caído

continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

**el foso de los sacrificios a renacido **

con zafiro muerto , spyro y sus amigos eran los únicos que podían detener a valerius eran ellos , en el castillo , spyro derriba lapuerta de madera y llego a la sala principal al ver que la guardia de valerius estaba muy bien armada , spyro los distrajo para poder atacarlos , ember se le ocurrio un plan brillante para confundir a los guardias , cambio el color de sus escamas a color azul para confundirse con zafiro y así poder llegar a valerius

ember : yo ire por valerius , ustedes encargarse de los arqueros

ember con las escamas azules como las de zafiro sube hasta la torre acompañada por glear ,quien con su magia blanca despejaba los caminos , spyro y cynder estaban luchando contra los arqueros , cynder se preocupaba por su amiga quien seguro estaba tan molesta que no habría forma de detenerla

cynder:¿ no crees que es muy peligroso que ember valla sola a pelear contra valerius ?

spyro : si , pero tratar de hacer que recapacite es casi imposible

cynder: estuvo mucho tiempo con zafiro

cynder y spyro se dirigieron a la torre donde se encontraba valerius preparando el ritual , pero spyro preparaba su aliento de hielo según el plan de zafiro , pero los dragones del averno se interponian en su camino , cynder los derrota fácilmente con su aliento de sombras , mientras subian con toda su velocidad , valerius preparaba el ritual , cuando ember y glera llegaron vieron a valerius que estaba entrando al foso , pero con una llamarada azul ember lo distrae

ember : ¿ que haces ahora ?

valerius : ! zafiro ¡ eso es imposible , tu estas muerto

ember : la muerte no existe para mi

valerius : no , eso no es cierto , tiene que ser una broma

ember: ¿ tienes miedo ? , eso se llama ser mortal

valerius : no , tu estas muerto yo te vi morir , te vi morir

ember ataca a valerius pero este lo toma de la cola y lo arroja contra la pared , pero valerius se apresura a entrar al foso de los sacrificios , cuando se lanzo de cabeza al foso , mientras cynder y spyro llegan a la torre junto a ember y glear ven como del foso sale el esqueleto de un dragon negro cubierto por un fuego negro y ojos rojos como el fuego , valerius reconoce a spyro y con sus llamaradas los ataca , pero estos lo esquivan , con su cola regenerada valerius ataca a ember pero cuando recibe el impacto el color de ember cambia y valerius se da cuenta de que era una tranpa , al bajar la mirada la toma con su mano derecha y comienza a apretar , spyro y cynder estan en el suelo lastimados y no pueden hacer nada , ember esta sintiendo el peso de la muerte , pero no sabe que valerius es mas poderoso que antes , ella grita con todas sus fuerzas y valerius prepara las llamaradas para destruir a ember y los demas

valerius : lastima , ahora sabes que soy muy fuerte

continuara


	20. Chapter 20

**el dragón espectral vs el dragón celestial **

con las garras de valerius pretando el cuerpo de ember , spyro apenas podía ponerse de pie , spyro usa su aliento de hielo para congelar la garra de valerius y poder liberar a ember , spyro lo hace y cynder usa su aliento de sombra para destruir la garra , ember logro salir y valerius les muestra como puede regenerar su cuerpo

valerius : no se moleste , vean de lo que soy capaz

valerius concentra su energia y regenera la garra que le habian anputado , pero spyro y cynder lo vuelven a atacar , pero valerius usa su aliento infernal ,pero antes de golpear a ember quien habia cerrado los ojos , al abrirlos ve una especie de manchon azul quien estaba con las alas desplegadas

zafiro : ¿ me extrañaste muñeca ?

ember : ! zafiro¡ ¿ creí que estabas muerto ?

zafiro : si , lo estuve y dejemos lo así

zafiro se descubre y ve como valerius se transformo en un dragon espectral , pero el solo se dedico a concentrar su aura , cuando valerius ve que zafiro estaba vivo trato de matarlo pero no pudo , su aliento infernal no fue tan poderoso , zafiro junto toda su aura y se transformo en un dragon celestial

valerius : vaya , el poderoso zafiro tiene buenos trucos

zafiro : hace 500 años te tuve que haber destruido pero fui muy debil , eso se acabo

valerius ataca el cuello de zafiro quien esquiva el ataque y con sus garras le hace varios corte superficiales en el plexo solar , pero valerius se regenera , zafiro se pone serio y con su cola lo ataca a la cara , valerius vuelve a regenerar su cuerpo y lo ataca con sus garras , pero zafiro era mas veloz que valerius , cuando la pelea ya no se sostenia en el suelo , ambos levantaron vuelo , en el aire los alientos se mezclaban , pero el poder que venia del foso era lo que le daba el poder a valerius , zafiro sabia que solo habia una forma de derrotar a su enemigo , zafiro se volvio a la normalidad y valerius agacha la cabeza para mirar a su enemigo

valerius : mm planeas morir como un pequeño insecto, que noble de tu parte

zafiro : tal vez tu seas mas grande que yo , pero soy mas fuerte que tu

valerius se empezo a burlar de zafiro y con su aliento le disparo con todo su poder , zafiro exhalo su aliento de zafiro , los poderes se cruzaron , el aliento negro infernal de valerius con el aliento azul celestial de zafiro , lso poderes eran tan inestables que hicieron temblar la tierra , en eul ultimo minuto zafiro uso toda su aura para fortalecer su ataque lo que hizo que valerius fuera derrotado , cuando el humo se disipo el cuerpo de valerius estaba en el suelo

zafiro : eres mas duro de lo que crei

valerius : ¿ como es posible ? ¿como es posible que tu seas mas fuerte que yo ?

zafiro : por que el agua no pelea ,solo fluye y aun asi es capaz de doblegar a la piedra mas dura

ember escucho lo que zafiro decia , esto la enorguyesio al saber que el habia aprendido de lo que ella le enseño , ahora solo estaba en su consciencia

antes de que el final que era seguro que se acercaba valerius se puso de pie atacando a zafiro , pero este esquivo el ataque y lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo arrastro hasta el foso , antes del ultimo golpe , valerius uso el alma de los dragones zafiros , pero zafiro lo impidio , tomo a valerius y se arrojo con el al foso llameante , ember y los demas se acercaron al foso y se ve como valerius y zafiro caian , pero zafiro apunto al pecho de valerius con sus llamaradas lo empuja a las profundidades del infierno , haciendo que zafiro hacienda a la tierra , con su aura a todo poder , utilizo su ultimo ataque para sellar el foso pero al ultimo instante usa el aura a todo poder destruyo el foso , ember se acerca a zafiro quien estaba serio mirando las estrellas , alli fueron testigos de como las almas de los dragones era liberada , todos miraron al cielo

ember: sabes te extrañe

zafiro : y yo aprendí algo , que todos podemos cambiar hasta cierto punto

ember : a si ¿ hasta que punto ?

zafiro se acerco a ember con las manos a su cara se acerca a sus labios , ember solo cerro los ojos mientras zafiro la beso , ember no podia creer que zafiro , el dragon mas frio y orgulloso del mundo tuviera labios tan calidos como la luz del sol , zafiro no se separo de los labios de ember , mientras spyro y cynder veian de lejos la accion estos se sintieron orgullosos de zafiro , pero cuando por fin se despegaron se vieron a los ojos

ember : wow valio la pena la espera

zafiro : 500 años de espera , esto si que valio algo , tu y solo tu

todos bajaron de la montaña y zafiro volteo con su aura derrumbo la montaña para asegurar que nadie vuelva a atentar contra el y el mundo , luego de la pelea se ve a zafiro descansando en el templo mientras miraba a ember quien estaba con unos niños

spyro : sabes eso si que es vivir

zafiro y spyro solo miraban el horizonte esperando el mañana , mientras ember solo pensaba que tenia suerte de poder estar junto al ultimo dragon zafiro

hasta aqui les dejo , pero volvera el " el regreso de valerius "


End file.
